Stargazers
by PooKato
Summary: It's a beautiful night and Paula and Ness go to look at some flowers in the meadow. When they leave, Poo and Jeff are left in peace to gaze at the enchanting constellations in the night sky. (ONESHOT)


Dozens of glittered lights watched over the grassy meadow as the night overlooked the chosen four. The atmosphere was graced with tranquility, and nothing stirred the serene vibe.

A smooth breeze elegantly stroked at the flowers, causing them to gently sway in a captivating motion. Beautiful insects embellished the grass with their unique colours and soothing sounds. The night was peaceful to it's full potential, and the chosen four hadn't witnessed one like it in their lives.

The first to disturb the silence was a young boy who was smiling softly as the breeze ran through his raven hair. ''It's so great to finally be able to relax.'' He entwined his finger around a blade of grass and plucked it from the meadow.

''I agree, Ness.'' A feminine voice replied as a young girl let loose a content sigh. She was laying on her front, carefully running her finger along the pink petals of some nearby tulips.

Ness watched the girl, intrigued by her interest in the flowers. ''Those flowers are so beautiful, Paula. '' He said as he tilted his head to get a better view.

Paula softly giggled, sitting up. ''You know, I saw some prettier ones over by the well we passed,'' She adjusted her blonde locks, pushing them behind her shoulder. ''Maybe we could go and have another look?'' She said this as if she was asking Ness for permission.

Ness nodded in favour of the idea. ''Sure! I'd love to!'' He beamed at the girl before turning to the other half of the chosen four. ''Are you two okay if we wander off for a minute or two?'' He asked.

Ness received two nods from his two male companions. They both knew that Ness had a thing for Paula, and both of them supported it.

''Thanks, Jeff.'' Ness gave the blonde boy a thankful smile before turning to the other male. ''And thank you, Poo.'' He gave a small bow to the Prince to show his appreciation.

Paula waited patiently for the capped boy as she let a small dragonfly onto her finger. She smiled at the insect before lifting her finger up into the air, encouraging it to embrace the peaceful night.

Ness stood up from the grass and sided Paula. He gave her a sweet smile before linking arms with her and walking away towards the centre of the meadow.

After they had left, the silence had returned. Poo and Jeff sat amongst the flowery grass and stared into the night. Both of them were captivated by the incredible stratosphere. They both had their eyes set on the scattered stars that were spread like sequins on a satin sheet.

It wasn't until Jeff noticed something unique in the sky that the silence was, again, broken. ''Poo, look.'' The smaller boy nudged his glasses up as he pointed into the mass of navy. ''Can you see that constellation?'' He sounded excited as he looked to his side to catch Poo's reaction.

The older boy squinted his eyes slightly as he gazed upwards. As he did so, the light from the stars lit a faint glow onto his tan complexion and turned his skin a beautiful, sun-kissed colour. ''Do you mean that one?'' He asked, directing Jeff's eyes with the point of his finger. He showed the blonde boy to a multitude of stars that worked together to create the outline of a Mr Saturn.

Jeff produced an impressed hum as he observed the constellation. ''Although that is really amazing, it's not the one I was talking about.'' The boy giggled. ''I meant that one!'' He pointed again at his said constellation, trying to be more precise of it's location.

The Prince of Dalaam tilted his head, trying to follow Jeff's finger. He pursed his lips and stared quietly for a few seconds before suddenly sitting upright. ''That one?'' He asked, pointing to a group of stars that was closer to Jeff's constellation, but not the correct one.

The younger boy pushed his glasses up again, setting his eyes on the place that Poo had pointed out. He was met with a constellation that looked a lot like Tessie. He chuckled, shaking his head. ''Impressive, but still not what I meant!'' He edged closer to the Prince so that their shoulders were touching. He then gently took ahold of Poo's tan hand and lifted it into the air. He made it so that the solemn warrior's finger was pointing directly at the constellation that he wanted him to see. ''That one.'' He softly whispered as he watched the Prince. He saw the stars light up in his eyes. They glorified the naturally deep brown and twinkled in each corner. They were like chocolate coloured diamonds, glistening in the vibrant moonlight.

Poo studied the constellation, carefully linking each star with the next to identify it's special shape. When he set eyes on the final piece of the star-made jigsaw, a small smile formed on his lips.

Jeff giggled quietly. ''Do you see it?''

The Prince didn't stir. He kept his concentration on the enchanting constellation, drinking in it's beauty.

The blonde boy gently poked the older boy. ''Poo?''

''It's so...'' The warrior began before trailing off as he failed to find the perfect way to describe the group of stars.

''Spellbinding?'' Jeff tried to finish Poo's sentence for him as he let go of his hand.

The Prince nodded, letting his hand slowly fall to his lap, regaining his former non-trance state. ''Yes. Spellbinding.'' He agreed with Jeff before slowly peeling his gaze away from the constellation and locking eyes with the blonde boy beside him.

Jeff giggled, although his smile soon dropped as he saw the intense way that Poo was looking at him. ''Are... Are you okay, buddy?''

The Prince ignored Jeff's question and instead asked his own. ''That constellation... Was it symbolic?'' He asked, keeping direct eye contact with the younger boy.

The blonde boy didn't know what to say. His glasses slowly began to fog up with nervousness. ''I...'' He struggled with words, feeling pressured under Poo's gaze.

The warrior recognised Jeff's uncomfortable state, so he tried his hardest to ease his stare. It turned from intense, to passionate. ''It was symbolic, wasn't it?'' He answered his own question from Jeff's perspective.

Jeff remained quiet as he dropped his head. Embarrassment had got the better of him.

Poo, on the other hand, found Jeff's gesture to show him the constellation very sweet. He couldn't help but feel slightly loved up. ''I really like your constellation, Jeff... It's much better than the Mr Saturn and Tessie ones.'' He told him, ducking his head to try and get a glimpse of the blushing boy.

Jeff kept his head down, feeling his heart thumping with an unusual feeling.

The Prince gently placed his finger under the other boy's chin and lifted his head up. ''Why are you blushing?'' He questioned, his voice soft and concerned.

''B-because...'' Jeff stuttered, failing to find his words. He shook his head in a sense of defeat.

''Because of what? You can tell me.'' Poo placed his hand on top of Jeff's, indicating that he cared for him.

The younger boy let the warmth of Poo's hand cure the coldness of his own. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and prepared to spill whatever was aching to break free from his heart. ''Ness has fallen for Paula... And the truth is, I have fallen for you.'' The blush that tinted his cheeks had become a dark shade of crimson that smothered his pale skin.

The Prince lifted his hand and placed it on his heart. A huge smile was evident on his face, and his heart was racing. ''Jeff... I honestly feel the same way.''

Jeff opened his eyes and found them instantly locked with Poo's. ''Y-you do?''

''I've been holding my feelings back for a while now. I'm absolutely overjoyed that you feel the same way.'' The warrior lifted Jeff's hand and placed a chaste kiss on it.

The blonde boy giggled, nervously. ''Well, I couldn't resist somebody as perfect as you.'' He ran his thumb over the Prince's palm as he complimented him.

Poo acted on the gesture with a gentle kiss to Jeff's jawline. ''Thank you, handsome.'' He returned the compliments and gave a small wink.

Jeff couldn't help but blush again as Poo got all lovey. ''Oh, stop.'' He giggled, flailing.

The warrior smiled before scrunching his nose slightly. ''Come here, you!'' He teased, pulling Jeff closer by his collar and kissing him straight on the lips.

The two males then proceeded to kiss underneath the enchanting, heart-shaped constellation that Jeff had gazed upon. The stars had shown the two that they were made to be, and the beautiful shape that glowed against the satin sky had encouraged them to act on their destiny. The tranquil night told the tale of love as fingers entwined and lips touched. It was truly a night to remember.

**A/N: I got slightly drowsy towards the end and began to trail off. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it, anyhow. This was my first fic. Also, as it says in my bio, I take requests. You can message them to me.**


End file.
